


Ashes of Eden

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [12]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Ancient Rome, Asthma, Childbirth, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I got some things right I think, I need to write something happy now, I never research enough so feel free to fact check me, I tried though, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Mount Vesuvius, No Smut, Pompeii, Romance, Sad Ending, SebaCiel - Freeform, Unhappy Ending, Volcanoes, not graphic, oh god I'm SORRY, probably, that's a first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: For the lovers in Pompeii, years had gone by in peace and relative silence, much like that morning. So how were they to know that in only hours everything would change?





	Ashes of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's late to post again... At least it wasn't procrastination this time though, this cold is still kicking my ass. I attempted to write in 3rd person again (after saying I wouldn't) since it flowed better that way, so hopefully it's not too bad. I also tried to make this at least somewhat historically accurate, but I couldn't find much on what Pompeii was like, even the old drawings and painting don't show enough for me to grasp the layout well enough to use. However, I did add a few random facts that I thought were cool, random, and probably out of place. For anyone waiting on Music of the Night or Life of Two Demons to be updated, I promise to update them in June (MOTN) and July (LOTD)! I hope you enjoy this depressing fluff!
> 
> Songs: Ashes of Eden - Breaking Benjamin, Pompeii - Bastille, Safe & Sound - Taylor Swift, & Ashes - Celine Dion

It was a warm and pleasant day in the fair city of Pompeii. The sun was shining high in the cerulean sky, blanketing the worn, stone walkways and emerald fields beyond in a heavenly, golden glow, whilst a cool breeze ruffled the hair and tunics of the town's many patrons. Morning had begun hours ago for most, rising just as dawn had broken and the first beams of light began to slither their way between the minuscule cracks in the drapes. The only sounds filling the air were the happy chirps of birds and idle chatter from the owner and customer of one of the nearby shops, that was until a deafening shriek broke that serene silence.

Within a plush bed in a large mansion on the corner of the street laid the lady from which the noise emitted. She was shushed calmly by a woman appearing to be only a few years younger than the flaxen-haired noble. After nine trying months, it was finally time for Lady Rachel Phantomhive to give birth, and despite her excitement to meet her darling babe, the pain coursing through her was blinding, worse than any other hurt she had ever suffered, "A-Ann, please tell me it won't take much longer..." Feeling great sympathy for her sibling, the youngest of the room's occupants smoothed away the built-up sweat from her sister's brow with a damp cloth, her touch as gentle as a feather upon skin, "Breathe easy, sister, your child is almost here." Meanwhile, the midwife by the name of Hannah prepared a cloth and basin of warm water to clean the newest addition to the Phantomhive family with, "Lady Durless, the baby is almost here. Please fetch the quilt!" A nod of confirmation was all the red-cloaked woman gave before hurrying on to the chest beneath the shrouded window to collect the item needed. Another scream was heard, this one louder much louder than before but followed soon after by a sigh of relief as the worst of the pain disappated into one more bearable, "It's a boy!" Only seconds passed before a weak cry echoed from the arms of the midwife as she wrapped the baby boy in a soft fabric; he was just a foot away from his mother when the creaking of the door behind them made itself known, "Mama?"

A collective gasp left all but the babe and the intruder, and in a flurry of movement, Rachel was draped with a blanket to protect her propriety as well as the innocence of the tiny boy standing in the doorway. After depositing the newborn into Rachel's awaiting arms and clearing the blood from her hands on one of the squares of fabric near the basin, Hannah was knelt in front of the raven-haired child, "Sebastian, what are you doing in here? I told you to wait outside with Lord Phantomhive and Diedrich!" With eyes unmoving from her still-whimpering son, Rachel softly called out to her nursemaid and the woman's boy, "No need to fret, he's just a child." Large, concerned cinnamon-tinted eyes raised to Hannah's sun-kissed face before darting to Rachel and back again, "Is auntie Rachel okay?" A tired laugh rung out from the bed as Hannah chastised her son for calling her employer such a familiar title regardless how often he had seen the woman, "Sebastian... Please go back and wait with Lord Diedrich while I finish up here and then we can go home." Noticing a pouted lip and tear-filled eyes, Rachel smiled and cradled her son closer to her chest, "Hannah, it's alright, he can stay. Sebastian, I apologize for scaring you, I am alright, little one. Would you like to meet my baby?"

Sebastian nodded meekly while his mother worked to wipe away the stray tear he had shed and straighten his untamed hair. "Come here then," she patted the space beside her shoulder on the bed, proudly pushing the fluffy fabric from the child's face to allow the older boy to see him easier. Eyes widened in wonder and tiny fists wound in the bedsheet to pull himself onto the bed, stunned into utter silence by the sight before him. At only three years of age, he had yet to see many children, especially ones so small, and he found it hard to believe that he was real. Sebastian's fingers twitched, he wanted to see if the small tuft of grey-blue hair atop his head was as soft as it looked, but knew better than to do so without permission. Seeing his conflict, Rachel tenderly took one of his hands in hers and placed it behind the baby's head, eyes alight with joy and amazement when two beautiful eyes opened to stare up at her and her guest in confusion. Rather than eyes of azure like hers or hazel similar to her husband's, his eyes were deeper, the left a sparkling shade of royal blue and the right containing an almost lavender hue. Sebastian's faint eyebrows suddenly lowered and his lips pursed in thought as he gazed back to the golden-haired woman, "What's his name?"

She glanced to the door where Vincent stood with a fond expression, awaiting his turn with their new arrival. He knew Sebastian had grown quite close to his wife and himself as well, he wasn't about to ruin the moment unfolding in front of him. A nod of confirmation that their name choice had stayed unchanged and Rachel finally spoke the name she had been thinking of since the day she had found out she was expecting, "Ciel. His name is Ciel." With a smile stretched across them, petal pink lips delicately met Ciel's forehead, wild locks of onyx faintly brushing against Ciel's scarce amount of hair as Sebastian's eyes closed, "Ciel..."

"Ciel..."

"Ciel!"

"Ah!" with a jolt, the boy's eyes snapped open, pupils dilated and heart racing after being shaken from his dreams by the honey-sweet and humour-lilted voice of his lover. "Mm... Sebastian, I think it is time for you to learn new ways to wake me that don't involve such a loud tone or shaking..." The irritated words he spoke didn't fail to bring a smile to the taller male's lips, eyes appraisingly gliding up the bare skin of the one he so adored, arms tightening around his waist to pull him closer to the warmth of his chest, "I know of countless ways to do so, if only you would wake upon my first or even second call. It's already far passed time for us to rise. If you hurry, we can get breakfast before bathing."

A non-commital hum was made as Ciel turned, face nestled between Sebastian's shoulder and the feather fluffed pillows, "Or we could lie here and rest longer..." Despite his sigh of exasperation, the elder of the two pressed a lingering kiss to the mussed strands of slate that tickled his neck and chin, his slender fingers dancing across the thin back beneath them while marveling at the beauty of the young man. His moon-kissed skin had obviously stayed well protected from the sunbeams and heat, unlike the flesh of those who spent their days selling goods on the street or collecting grapes in the fields. He wanted for nothing and had been raised by one of the most wealthy families in town, but still he stayed humble and helped those around him when he got the chance. The home they resided in was inherited upon the passing of the heir's parents, who hoped that their son and his future family would treasure it for years to come. And they did, just the two of them. Their love could never be paraded about like most, but if anything, that only caused their bond to grow stronger; no one else would understand and that was okay, all that mattered was that they knew. "Sometimes I feel like you truly do forget your position in the council... We can stay here just a little longer, but that means no raspberry pastries. You know miss Mey-Rin refuses to bake them after the sun is at mid-point."

"Who cares about the council? It's not as if they are lacking members, they can do without me for one day. Besides, no important changes are to be made today. Unless you just want to be rid of me? Was I too harsh on you last night?" The smirk was uncalled for, Sebastian thought, if anything he was the one who should be asking such a thing. "I never wish to be rid of you, I would be content to lie here forever with you in my arms if only it were possible. Also, if you call that rough, my dear, then I might just have to remind you of midnight three days ago... I can still see where my fingers traced here," a light squeeze to the thigh brought forth a moan, "But I don't think now is the time if I wish for you to rise, lest you be bedridden for the rest of the day and the morrow." The nobleman sputtered, at a loss on what to say, leaving his response lacking bite and thought, "Don't be crude." Oh the irony, he was the one who brought it up in the first place, Sebastian almost laughed, but he knew it would get him nothing more than a kick to the shin, even though he knew the movement would have no force behind it and would feel like nothing more than a simple prod. "Very well... If you don't plan to attend the council meeting, what would you like to do today?" Minutes passed in silence as Ciel considered all of the possibilities, satisfied now that neither of them had anything required of them. He knew Sebastian enjoyed strolls near the vineyards, but didn't often have time for them as he liked to help Mey-Rin in the bakery. He had no need for work as both of them had more than enough aureus to cover their food and clothing, but he liked to be of use rather than spending the entire day reading or painting; in fact, he even learned how to forge both swords and rings. He had designed his lover's own ring years ago and a matching one for himself, and while the bands couldn't be worn on the finger most couples were allowed to adorn theirs, the symbolism was the same.

"We could go for a walk to see the roses and get some wine from the near vinyards while we're out. The good bottle is almost empty," he lazily stretched out, fingers spreading out across the muscular chest he rested against, stroking over thin, pink scratches and bruises made by teeth the evening prior. Apart from the marks made by the younger, Sebastian's skin was flawless and soft, unlike most of their acquaintances who had skin tanned by long hours in the sun, cuts from being sliced with weapons in training, and even pin-prick sized bites and stings from the occasional angry insect. He had been taught how to wield a sword when he reached ten years of age, both of them had been, but he was light on his feet, agile and clever, he hadn't lost a spar since the early months of training, leaving a single, small callous beneath the fingers on his right hand and taut muscles from pecs to stomach as the only physical proof of his learned skills.

Ciel remembered his mother speaking of Sebastian once before, cooing about how he and Sebastian would become close friends someday, she wasn't wrong, they were quite similar to brothers for years until Ciel realized that brothers don't spend hours on end thinking of how striking the other's features are. Thick, obsidian hair almost blacker than soot, eyes calculating and alluring, yet kind. A smile so innocent and but also mischievous, nose straight and eyebrows arched, giving him an undeniably regal appearance with his sharp jaw and proud shoulders. The build of a warrior and the face of a divine... The gods were kind to him, Ciel smirked as he nosed at a beautifully formed clavicle. "Ah, yes, your beloved Falernian. We have countless other wines you know, do you not care to taste them as well?" Sebastian sighed in faux disapproval as he eyed the empty glasses that sat on the table a few feet from the canopy bed, the light reflecting off of its fine crystal surface resulting in white and rainbow prisms scattered across the ceiling and far wall.

"I have no desire to try any of those, why would I settle for something less than I'm used to? Falernian is sweet and crisp, not heavy and bitter like that other nonsense the vendors try to hand off for some ridiculous price. They taste positively foul..." Sebastian couldn't resist another jibe, even though he shared the same opinion of the drink he knew Ciel referenced, he still found his passion for quality goods very amusing, "Is it that they don't taste well, or are you simply spoiled to the more expensive ones?" Indignant huff aside, Sebastian got the exact response he expected to, "I'm not spoiled, you git! I just have a more refined sense of taste than you do. But that aside, do you want to go out near the meadows for a while or not?" While Ciel's gaze was directed to the covered window, Sebastian nuzzled the strands of grey and blue beneath his chin, finding it more silky than the finest sashes and softer than the tall, golden grass waving about the countryside, he set a loving kiss upon the boy's brow, "As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter where we go. If you wish to see the roses, I will gladly accompany you."

Ciel's cheeks took on a deep shade of coral, fighting the smile that forced itself onto his once-pouting lips; with a sigh, he gave up, "How did I get so lucky as to have you, hm?" "Perhaps you made a deal with an evil spirit?" Sebastian suggested, face completely blank for all of three seconds before he threw his head back with a rumbling laugh bubbling from his throat at the dark look he received, "I kid of course, don't end my life just yet. I still have some unfinished business." Quirking an eyebrow, the blue-eyed boy sat up and snatched the two nearly transparent goblets from the bedside table, filling just a quarter of the cups with the remaining alcohol, "And what might that be?" Sebastian gratefully accepted the offered drink, holding it to Ciel's mouth rather than his own as the other male did the same, "Getting Mey-Rin to hold a ceremony for us." Ciel was instantly happy that he had already swallowed, preferring the bedsheets to stay white rather than be stained with wine. Surely he knew it wasn't possible? A wedding was seen as a way to bind a man and woman as one forever, and while there were occasionally ceremonies held for two males, they were in no way equal to the prior. No legal bindings, no love, it was only a sign of power for the noble. To show that he could dominate and control the man of lower-standing, Ciel had always found it ridiculous and cruel. The event Sebastian desired was to be one of love, but they had no believable lies to tell as it was obvious that Sebastian had never been a slave nor concubine to the Phantomhive family and even if one of them were to adorn a dress, there would always be someone who could see through the disguise, "As much as I would love to, you know we can't." Noticing his downcast look, Sebastian took one of the smaller hands in his, "But we can. Not in the city, but outside of it with only me, you, Mey-Rin, and Mallie. We may not be able to let others know, but wouldn't it still be nice?" No time was needed to think, Sebastian's words had been true after all. Mey-Rin and Mallie had a forbidden love as well and there was never a time when Ciel would doubt their loyalty. "Yes, it would be nice, we could talk to Mey-Rin while we're out. But are you sure no one would find us, love?" A chaste kiss preceded Sebastian's words, "I am positive, I would never put you in harm's way by allowing us to be caught. Now, how about we dress so we can go out? We can talk to Mey on our way home."

"Yes, alright," Ciel set aside the now-empty glasses and stood from the bed, purposely swaying his hips more than he usually would as he felt Sebastian's eyes on him as he stood beside their shared wardrobe. He could almost feel the trails and patterns Sebastian's fingers had traced the night before, though that could have been because they had traveled just about everywhere, only matched by his lips following afterwards. They had stayed up for most of the night, lost in the haze of lust and trapped in an unending onslaught of pleasure, hearts racing and hands groping and rubbing as hips bucked and lips shifted. The bruises on his hips were a reminder of the absolute ecstasy he had felt, a reminder that turned his cheeks dark and made his eyes narrow; if he hadn't been so sore, to the point of nearly limping with every step, he would have already crawled back on top of his lover who watched him so hungrily, "You can look, but no touching."

To say Sebastian was disappointed when a pure white tunic was slipped over Ciel's head would be an understatement, and he found himself silently mourning the fact that the boy's deliciously nude form was now covered by a loose fabric, completely masking his lovely shape. He frowned, "I hardly see how that's fair, you had no problem with my touch last night." A matching article of clothing was tossed at Sebastian, who caught it without fail, barely concealing his amusement at Ciel's grumbling and sour curl of the lips, "I didn't feel like I had ridden a horse for three bloody days straight last night either." Midnight hair fell to cover one sanguine eye when the man on the bed, nearly done dressing as Ciel still searched for his missing sash, nodded in understanding, standing to pull his crimson abolla over his shoulders after tying his belt, pinning the golden brooch hastily to join his little darling's search for his missing clothing. He wore it yesterday, did it end up under the bed...? Just as he had guessed, it was half-hidden beneath the wooden bed-frame where it had been carelessly discarded hours ago. Without another word, he tied his belt and draped the deep indigo, silk sash over Ciel's shoulders, allowing it to fall gracefully over one hip, its silver lining shimmering when the sun caught it's edge. It's a fine material, Sebastian mused, but it still doesn't compare his naked form... He suddenly wanted to turn back time to when they first awoke, to convince Ciel to stay in bed all day, wrapped in his arms, in all his glory, rather than leave the quietness of their home. Why did he even suggest they leave in the first place? Too late for that now, he internally groused as he laced his chestnut boots, eyes flicking over to where Ciel pulled his boots up to his ankles. They were unlike any he had seen before, leading him to think that Ciel had simply cut the top off of them, the fraying rim at the top proved it to be true. Once they were finished with their shoes, they slid their rings onto their rightful fingers before leaving their home, pleasant smiles on both of their faces as they felt the warm air blowing through their hair, tousling the longer pieces in its gentle movement.

The streets of cobblestone were of course bustling, stands selling fresh fruit, baked breads, and bracelets made out of every metal from impersonate-silver to pure gold lining the walkways where women and men alike traveled to their meeting places. Some shops nearby stretched back into the alley behind, most of the extra space left for leather-crafters and blacksmiths who used it as their forgery, while others had doors leading to the building beside them. Ciel's eyes raised to Sebastian questioningly when the man stopped at one of the vendors. How peculiar, he usually avoids stopping at all costs so that he's not forced to listen to their attempts at bargaining. The bluenette moved closer, only to have his vision blocked by Sebastian's back when he leaned to pick something up. Eight gold pieces were dropped into the stand-owner's awaiting palm, before he bid them goodbye and gripped Ciel's wrist to help him through the throng of people blocking the street. Once they were free from the shoves and glares thrown at them as they pushed their way through the breaks in the crowd barely wide enough for either of them to fit through, Sebastian turned to Ciel with an affectionate smile as he held out his tightly clasped hand, "I bought you something." With a raised eyebrow, Ciel moved his hand beneath his beloved's, feeling the weight of something dropped into his hand soon after. When the larger hand was pulled away from his, he was greeted by a round, silver-brushed brooch. Carved vines and roses were twined around the ringlet front, reflecting the sun with a radiating glow, had the shadows of the canopies overhead not cast a shade, he would have had to look away. The details were impeccable, even the thorns twisted atop the vine and the leaves tilted from the side were shaped and designed perfectly. Ultramarine met carnelian as Ciel shifted his gaze to Sebastian, lips curling up into a smile to matching the other's, "It's lovely, thank you so much, Sebastian! I've never seen one with such fine etchings before, all the way down to the grooves in the leaves... Put it on for me?" Sebastian complied immediately, a rosy tone upon his cheeks as he slipped the pin through the dark blue fabric just above the boy's breastbone, "There, all done. It suits you well. Besides, now we're even." A single, long finger slid across the golden clasp holding his cape shut, tracing the lines of two feathers that decorated the accessory. It was Ciel's gift to him only a few months ago to celebrate the day of his birth, and while it wasn't Ciel's birthday today, he hadn't known what to get him the year prior and had surprised him with a trip to Rome -which lasted several weeks as it took a fair amount of time to get there by horseback- but hadn't gotten him any special token as a sign of his affection. Now he had. "Even? Are you saying that you only got me this because of some imaginary competition?" a not-so-scathing glare was shot at the elder man, who gave Ciel a sheepish grin in return, eyes only slightly apologetic while shining with a playful intent. "Of course not..." Maybe just a little, Sebastian thought, following the vexed aristocrat without the smallest worry clouding his mind. He absolutely adored his petite sweetheart.

The rest of the time spent walking through the city and uphill to the vinyards was not exciting, but it was calming. Light chatter easily filled the air, pointing out the latest blooms or the newly created paths before they went back to enjoying the scenery as well as each other's presence in a silent appreciation. Once they were well out of sight from the rest of the town's people, Ciel reached for Sebastian's hand, squeezing it faintly without turning away from where he watched the breeze shake the leaves of grapevines and oaks, a few apples and peaches falling from the nearby fruit trees when a particularly harsh gust of wind caught the hanging foods. "Vesuvius seems lively today," he commented, noticing the nearly transparent tendrils of grey billowing from the crater far below what he could see of it. It wasn't necessarily an uncommon occurrence, but it had been happening more and more recently. When first seeing, Sebastian often joked that they had angered the gods, Ciel always scolded him for them. By the standards of the ones mentioned in holy texts and scrolls, they were both far from righteous, and while Ciel was never a fanatic on such things, he did heavily believe in karma. The one time he said the wrong thing, it would come back to haunt him, or so he thought. "Indeed, how strange..." Sebastian's view lingered on the mountain for only half a second more as he was soon drawn to something more important, "Ciel, look at this! So many ferns have grown since I was last here, irises as well. I thought this meadow would have faded to dust had it not rained soon, but they did make it through the dry-months!" Suddenly, Ciel could almost picture Sebastian as a toddler, beaming ear-to-ear as he knelt to caress the petal of a snow-white flower; unlike Ciel, who viewed everything apart from roses as just another part of nature, Sebastian had always been a lover of plants. From the ivy hugging the columns in front of their house to the his favourite tiger-lilies sprouting from the minuscule, rust-coloured pot beneath the window in their dining room. In fact, the blue-eyed boy could vaguely remember the days when they ran through the fields, excitedly pulled up a grassy hill by the wrist towards the massive magnolia that had just gone into bloom. He could almost smell the delicate scent of it's pale flowers as they permeated the air around the two boys, just another sign that spring was upon them. "I don't even remember one rooting here," Ciel murmured almost wistfully, mind adrift until the hand on his shoulder guided him from his memories and back to reality, "Are you alright?" "Yes, I am. I was just recalling something," a head shake fully brought him back to the present, "The vineyard is over the hill, Arthur told me he would set aside one of his late-father's bottles for me last time I was here. It's been aged for one-hundred years now, you know?"

"His father created the brew, did he not? Unlike the Faustus boy, he added elderberries to the mix to give it a unique flavour," Sebastian pondered as they approached the seemingly never-ending miles of vines. "Yes, he did. I prefer it. Funny you call Claude Faustus a boy though, he is three years elder than you." Ciel's smirk didn't go unnoticed, but it wasn't enjoyed either. It was no secret the the dark haired men butt heads, they had the biggest potential out of all of the training swordsmen as well as some sort of unexplainable vendetta hanging between them. Ciel had pointed out the ridiculousness of it on multiple occasions only to have it waved off without another word. How childish... His arm was jerked suddenly and he bumped into the other man's rock-hard chest as he was pulled behind the thick tree-trunk behind them, his back meeting the bark a few minutes later, "Watch your tongue, little kitten, or you may be limping home." The threat -no, promise- made the boy shudder excitedly, bringing up memories of the pleasure that had coursed through his veins less than sixteen hours ago, "You say that like it's a bad thing, dog." Russet eyes narrowed as a thin, sleek eyebrow raised and hands planted themselves against the tree on either side of the ash-blue covered head, "Did you just call me dog?" A chin raised in defiance and deviance was all that blanketed Ciel's features, his voice too confident for him to be the one pinned against the tree with his lover oh-so-close to him. He could feel the heat of the body nearly pressed to his, causing his breath to catch in his throat and his mouth to run dry. I love this man with everything in me, he thought as their lips met in a forceful kiss. Teeth clinked together and tongues tangled and explored, the shorter male's hands gripping the velvet cape hanging halfway over his partner's shoulder. One of Sebastian's hands dipped from its perch on the tree to creep up Ciel's tunic from the underarm fold, softly kneading and rubbing every inch of back in his reach. Time was lost to them in that moment, neither sure how long they stayed that way, nor did they care. It could have been hours, half the day even, or it could have been just a few short minutes. If they had it their way, they would have leaned beneath the shade created by thousands upon thousands of faded jade leaves for the rest of the day. In given time, they might have even collapsed atop the supple grass dancing so daintily below them after painting it in splotches of cream and covering each other's throats in sizable dots of red and pink, counting the clouds visible from miniature gaps in the pattern of leaflets. But none of that was to be when a rumble sounded from far above them and the ground they stood on quaked so violently that they nearly tumbled over. Effectively broken from their trance and holding tightly to one another, the two lovers stared blankly ahead, at a total loss and too shaken to move just yet. "If you were hungry, you should have just told me," Ciel joked, though his tone was one of uncertainty; Sebastian only managed to crack a tiny smile at the jab.

"What was that though? I have never heard anything like it. It sounded how I imagine the Lernaean Hydra would!" the bluenette exclaimed, hints of panic simmering in his voice and his clutch on his lover unwavering, holding on just as strongly as a solider would to his sword or a tree to its branch. "I am unsure. Nothing good could make such a sound," Sebastian uttered the truth, even if it wasn't a pretty one; Ciel didn't tolerate lies and neither did he, they were useless and only served to shield one from the harsher possibilities. Life was too short to be spent telling fibs that would lead to nothing good, only distrust and less preparation. With a hand on the noble's back, Sebastian nudged him forward as he himself took a step from under the shade protecting them. The once-cerulean sky was faded and blurred by great clouds painted of mist and charcoal, too heavy to be a sign of a storm, especially since the subtle, nature-scented dampness in the breeze was nowhere to be found. The scent of rain may have been absent, but that didn't leave the air bare of all changes, it was harder to breathe for sure, but it was also an odd-tinge; too warm and stuffy, strongly wafting wave after wave of the bitter smell. Like burnt wood and leaves, acidic in its pungency and suffocating at its full power. Yet, it still felt like it was far away. Almost to fearful to bring himself to look, Sebastian peeked at the lands around them, finding nothing but dazzling shades of green, gold, blue, and purple. The only thing that genuinely appeared to be out of place was the lack of sheep one pasture over, though it could have already been feeding time. He tried to convince himself that he had no reason to worry, it could have just been someone baking right? But that still didn't explain the sudden cry of roaring thunder from a level too low to be the from the heaven's above. His gaze continued to roam the length of the vines and trees, finding nothing amiss until he aimed his chin just a few inches higher, freezing when he finally saw it. The cause of the growl, the origination of the broken oxygen, it was coming from somewhere firmly trapped between space and dirt; Mount Vesuvius.

Standing over four-thousand feet tall, the volcano was the one disturbing their time together. Orange rippled and glowed from its perch upon one of the mountain's highest points, the blackened rock around it shifting and cracking into million of pieces, some as small as a daisy's petal, others twice the size of the council hall. Each fracture made revealed more and more of its insides, gooey fire lethargically spilling from the gaps and onto the granite and dust mixture below each crater. The movements were slow, it would have taken hours for it to reach even the base; that was only the magma cascading from tip though. In contrast to the lazy trickling, it was spewing rapidly from other places, without a care for humanity or the nature around it as it erupted into droplets, falling like rain and spattering onto the ground like blood from a wound. From the halfway mark to the scorched ferns miles away from the weeping stone structure, the destructive liquid was rolling down the hills much faster than what should have been possible, incinerating flora and molding to the splintered wood of broken limbs. Sebastian was breathless. It was beautiful in a way that didn't make sense to him. It was destruction and terrifying to all who would gaze upon it, and yet the colours it shone and the almost graceful forms it took as it shivered and slipped onto the jagged slopes of each igneous rock that crumbled beneath its weight and heat was undeniably mesmerizing. His trance was shattered as he saw something he should have taken note of before, it was heading right towards them. Eyes of amaranth widening almost impossibly so, he gripped Ciel's hand in a snug grip, lips parted as he tried to force out the word he regretted that he had to say, "Run."

Ciel was stunted in place, the other man's word drowned out by his own thudding heartbeat that echoed in his ears as if it were a drum. He couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried and how fervently he wanted to; he could see it coming for the place they stood as well as the city, but he couldn't focus on anything else. Not the frightened voice of his lover nor the draft from the left, steadily growing hotter as it approached. The gentle hands cupping his cheeks only roused the slightest hint of recognition in the boy's eyes as the need to leave became more urgent, "Ciel, we have to go now." A shaky nod of affirmation was given and then they were running, chests heavily heaving with effort and hair whipping wildly as they gained speed. Still, the majority of their traveling was done on horseback normally, leaving much to be desired in the form of stamina. It didn't take long for their legs to begin burning, muscles throbbing, silently begging and pleading for them to slow down; even Sebastian, who was more used to running than his counterpart, felt the strain. Every step Ciel took felt like a thousand, sapping more energy out of him than he thought he had to begin with. Instantly, the bluenette came to an abrupt stop, hand falling from his lover's as he doubled over, harsh coughs wracking his body repetitively. The only scent filling his nostrils was that of embers and afire wood, releasing opaque puffs of all shades from pale grey to the darkest sable from the distance, becoming move unbearable with every foot gained. Slender legs trembled and ached in the same fashion in which his chest did, gluing him in place unless he desired the roughness of his unprotected knees against the rocky dirt. Sebastian had seen it all before, the younger hunched in an uncomfortable position and gasping for breath, hands grabbing at anything in his reach to use as an anchor, to keep himself standing even as he felt his own body protest against his mind. Days used to be spent in bed by his side, soaking cloths in icy water to douse over his forehead and chest to cool the fever ravaging his body. Recovery was never easy and during such times it was best for him to stay inside, resting instead of engaging in activities and keeping out of the sunlight and humidity that would do nothing but aggravate his already fragile health. They didn't have enough time to waste for him to catch his breath before it worsened though, there was just one option left. His hands delved beneath Ciel's knees, scooping him up into his arms in a fluid movement, holding tightly to man he had built his entire life around, the only one he cared for, "Just breathe, I will carry you the rest of the way." And he did, he cradled his precious burden to his chest even after they reached the edge of town. How he yearned to leave as soon as it was within sight. Everything was on fire.

It was chaos; the actual spillage from Vesuvius hadn't yet devoured more than the intricate architecture on the far north of the city, but the smoldering embers radiating from the few places that had so far only been effected by heat were carried far enough to set everything else ablaze. The canvas tops covering the abandoned papaya cart had long since disintegrated, spreading their ashes like snow on a cold December day. That sight was a horrible one for certain, but not as gut-wrenching as what greeted them when they stepped around the corner to the west. Not only was their path littered with bloodied bodies shrouded by dust and burns, crushed concrete, and stray leaves, but in addition to the other destroyed properties, theirs fell along with them. What had previously been an elegant mansion, lined with glittering gold and white marble, filled by lounges stuffed with plush feathers and upholstered in the finest damask of canvas and velvet. The priceless cherry wood their bed was made from and the oil and water paintings lining the walls of their bedroom, the room where they had created so many fond memories together, was in shambles. Sebastian stayed silent, unmoving as the last flicker of hope drained from his eyes. When they entered the perimeter, he had expected it to be safe from the horrid fate the fields would suffer, it had been a safe haven for many years, why not now? But their home was gone, their city fallen, and all around them were gushing rivers of volcanic fluid. He was wrong and was worse off for it. If they had gone the other way, would they have been spared? Ciel could almost sense his lover's distress, it could have been that the feeling was so similar to his own, or it could have been the severe ache dealt to his already fractured heart as he watched the first of many tears to follow slip from the melancholic eyes. Sebastian was the optimist, he always thought there was a silver-lining or a solution to every problem; to view him so solemn and with a heavy dread clearly weighing down his usually joyous spirit was the last thing Ciel needed to be plunged into absolute despair.

An ear-splitting scream echoed off of the few walls still standing, the disbelieving protests seeping unending from the boys mouth as he rambled in a jumble of nonsense and begs, breaths leaving him just as soon as he had regained them as he worked himself into an even lower state of mind, "No! No... This- This cannot be happening. Our home, it can't be gone; this must be a dream, a nightmare, possibly even a hallucination. I just know it... It isn't real, oh god, this isn't real..." Water built up and flowed down his cheeks in waterfalls, the weak hands pushing at Sebastian's arms were the only sign he offered to show that he wanted to be set down. He had lost everything, all that he had grown up with. Sebastian and his rings were all he had left. Glancing at his fingers to console himself with the cold metal jewelry he adored, he gasped. His blue ring was gone. As soon as his feet touched the rubble, far too close to the still-active flames nearby, Sebastian had no choice but to jerk him away from the house in a burst of adrenaline, coughing as he pulled his lover further from the danger he had almost run head-into, "Ciel, what are you thinking!?" Sebastian's thoughts had defogged enough for him to get a hold of his functions quickly, had he not, surely Ciel would have sped into the destruction anyways. "My ring. My ring is in there, I have to retrieve it!" he yelped, miserably failing when he attempted to part from his lover's arms. "That doesn't matter, I can forge you another. One much more elaborate with a true sapphire to match your eye," Sebastian smiled, though it was pained as his need to snatch Ciel up and wisp him far from their troubles doubled in its power. "What are you saying? I can see it, Sebastian! We're blocked in, there's no way to get out, even the way we came is overflowing!" Ciel was shaking like a leaf in the wind, teeth grit together tightly to prevent his jaw from quaking with the rest of him, the fight that usually kept his chin held high in conflict dissipating, "We can't leave, it's too late. Just please take me somewhere else... I don't care where, I can't bare to see this any longer." Sebastian's eyes softened; Ciel had given up, and so had he. His voice was almost numb when be spoke, covering his inamorato's hand with his, "We can make it the longest in the center of town, but we must hurry."

Getting to the middle was more difficult than he had anticipated, especially at a brisk pace. They had no choice but to dodge scalding cinders and corpses, along with stone and porcelain scattered throughout the entire area, having exploded upon contact with the high-temperatures. Only one column was left standing in the midst of the others' pieces, though it was chipped and scratched beyond all repair. Deeming it the safest place to be, to spend the rest of time with his darling Ciel, he reached a gentle hand out to stop the noble from walking any further, "We're here." A somber nod offered in recognition, Ciel's glossy eyes reflecting the misery that had befallen them. The morning had been heaven, and in mere hours it had turned to hell.

The orange tint of the nearby flames reflected off of the boy's steel blue hair like the halo of an angel, a creature Sebastian always thought Ciel held the beauty of even if he didn't fully believe in their existence, the thought brought the man the tiniest sliver of peace amongst the maelstrom of ruin surrounding them. The sight convinced him to drown out the panicked shrieks of the few people still wading through the debris in search of an escape from far off and the rumble of crumbling of buildings that sounded from every which way, he only wished it would block out the anguished sobs now wracking his lover's lithe body, causing his chest to undulate rapidly and his legs to tremble.

His heart throbbed -a feeling so intense, had it not been all but beating out of his chest, he would have thought it had been violently ripped out- at Ciel's expression, for he knew there was nothing he could do to help, no words that could soothe the fear manifesting itself in the form of tears. There was nowhere left to run. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't save him, they both knew that. It didn't make him feel any better though, his only hope was that it would be as painless as possible; Ciel didn't deserve to suffer, neither of them did. He wished they would have left that cursed city long ago, gone somewhere far from Mount Vesuvius. If they did, they could have lived happily for decades to come. Alone, together, safe. If only they could go back in time... No one would have believed them if they were to warn of what would happen, that everything would be covered in scorching fire in a matter of hours, but at least he would have had the time to take Ciel and run before any of it ever happened.

The effort to stand was suddenly too much for both of them and Sebastian was sure to secure his arms around Ciel's waist to keep him from collapsing even as he felt his own legs weaken beneath him. He lowered them both to the ground, backs bumping against one of the last remaining stone walls. Sebastian's normally soot-coloured locks were dusted with ash, certain spots nearly white from the sheer amount of residue collected from the wind when flecks of it had floated throughout the smoke-filled air from the burning homes and trees. Single strands were plastered to his cheeks and brow by a mix of perspiration and his own tears; he desperately wished to stop the unbidden water droplets, to be stronger for his beloved who was already terrified of what was to inevitably come, but all he could do was pull the smaller male onto his lap and against his chest to protect him from the smoke determined to irritate his already-damaged lungs, shield him from the destruction of the place they had both called home for their entire lives, as well hide his emotional turmoil.

Why did this have to happen? It wasn't time! It wasn't fair for the lives of so many innocents to be so cruelly ripped away from them simply because they couldn't foresee what was to happen. Sebastian decided as he stared down at the scared young man he embraced, that if there was a divine ruler, they were far from just and had long since stopped caring about the world and creatures they had created. For nothing could justify stealing away and snuffing out such a kind and bright soul, to do so was an unforgivable sin in Sebastian's eyes.

Foreboding filled his chest as he noticed Ciel's breaths growing more laboured and he quickly procured a cloth from one of the many leather pouches hanging from his belt. It was for the most part clean, only stained on one corner by jelly from the raspberry pastry they had shared earlier in the day, only hours had passed since then and yet it seemed so long ago. With an unsteady hand, he pulled away from the body firmly pressed to his just enough to hold the patch of fabric over Ciel's mouth and nose, far enough to allow him to inhale, but close enough to prevent some of the grey, hazy clouds billowing from the flames from disturbing him any more than they already had.

"Shh... It's okay, beloved. I'm h-here, I won't leave." His quivering voice did little to comfort his distraught lover, though he knew the words spoken next weren't mean to be an insult, "H-how can you say this is okay? We're going to die, we both know it! Surely, you won't deny that? You always said you would never lie to me..." A sigh slipped through Sebastian's parted lips and his already-dewy eyes saddened further, "I still stand by what I said, I won't lie to you. But it will be okay, because we made it much further than so many others... And I swear to you, Ciel Phantomhive. No matter what awaits us after this life, I will be there. Until the end and long after." Suddenly, it seemed as if everything had gone silent. The flow of the molten blaze slowed before his eyes, as did the rocks tumbling down from the angry volcano onto the shattered glass and downed columns littering the streets. It was the end and he didn't want the last thing he sees to be the blinding orange of raging fire, he wanted to get lost in the devastatingly beautiful, endless sapphire and violet ocean of Ciel's eyes.

Sebastian stayed true to his word. Even as the heat of the magma drew closer, the once wispy smoke now unbearably thick, and flames began to lick the edge of the off-white tunic he adorned, he stayed wrapped around the one he loved. The smell of stone, wood, and canvas burning were unmistakable of course, but that wasn't the scent he focused on. Instead, he latched onto the sweet and gentle scent of the one clinging to him. His aroma was a mix of the fresh apples picked from the trees on the hill and the white roses that grew beside their home. Reminiscent of cinnamon, clove, and the Falernian he so often sipped. Ciel was the very human embodiment of ambrosia and Sebastian was addicted. "Sebastian," the name was muttered between a string of raspy coughs, bloodshot eyes regarding the taller male in longing, "I'm glad I chose you... As short as it was, it was a good life, and... I love you."

His eyes opened in what he knew to be their last seconds and he tipped Ciel's chin up with his forefinger, so close that all the slate haired male could see was skin so fair it resembled moonlight and the ivory parchment he wrote on, hair as dark as ink and shadows at nightfall, lips the colour of the strawberries within the tarts Sebastian adored, and eyes brighter and more beautiful than the finest of rubies. Wiping away the black-tinted saliva from the corner of Ciel's mouth with a sorrowful smile, Sebastian rubbed Ciel's back to calm the wheezing that remained even after the bout of coughs had subsided, "I love you too, more than I could ever say. I'm so happy you chose me, you made all of it worth it..."

Barely a moment passed before Sebastian kissed Ciel's forehead, irises burning with the purest affection they had ever held, "Close your eyes, my darling. And I promise you, I'll be beside you when you open them again." Their lips met for the final time, pouring every ounce of their love into that one touch, proving their connection to be so deep that even death itself could never part them. Entwined in each others arms they sat, their mouths stayed pressed together, unmoving and unbreathing as their eyes finally fell shut and tears stained their cheeks, the fire and lava consuming everything around them in a matter of seconds, turning it to ashes and dust, almost as if it had never been whole in the beginning. Despite being just a young boy at the time, Sebastian was present when Ciel took his first breath, and he remained there as they both took their last.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
